


Lizzie's Wedding

by PrincessAmonRae



Series: Fraser Family 'Verse [4]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmonRae/pseuds/PrincessAmonRae
Summary: “Dad do you remember when you taught me to swim?” I asked as I fought the urge to nervously fist my hands in my dress and Dad laughed.“You had me in a very impressive chokehold. You seemed absolutely sure that you would drown if you weren’t plastered to me,” Dad said with a great deal of laughter twinkling in his eyes. I swallowed as the feelings of not exactly cold feet crept up on me.“No but do you remember what you said?” I asked and waited anxiously for several moments before the realization dawned in Dad’s eyes. “This doesn’t count right?”“Oh Lizzie,” Dad said softly as he reached out and took my hand. “Since I am giving you away at your wedding, I’m afraid it counts.”“Oh darn,” I said weakly and Dad pulled me closer to him so that he could cup my cheek in his hand.“I won’t let you go an instant before you’re ready. That’s what I told you Lizzie, and despite the fact that I wish my baby girl wasn’t this grown up, you are ready.” Dad swallowed and his eyes seemed a little wet before he continued. “But I also recall telling you that even after you were ready that I would still be here for you.”
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character/Original Character
Series: Fraser Family 'Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653676
Kudos: 15





	Lizzie's Wedding

_2001_

“Why do I have to learn how to swim?” I asked and Dad chuckled before pointing at Dad and Benny on the beach. 

“It’s a valuable life skill that your Dad insists you learn since he never did,” Dad said before smiling at me, my arms were so tightly wrapped around his neck that it was practically a chokehold and I had my legs wrapped around his torso as well. “And I want you to learn as well.” 

“What if I drown?” I asked. Dad tightened his arm around me pointedly. 

“I’m right here Lizzie. I won’t let you go an instant before you’re ready and even then, I will still be here if you need me,” Dad said seriously. 

“What if I’m never ready?” I asked and Dad laughed. 

“I have faith in my brave girl. Or I suppose we can just stay until the lake begins to freeze over,” Dad said, and I laughed. 

“Dad!” But I realized that he’d distracted me enough that I’d relaxed my legs and they were dangling loosely in the water. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. 

“I won’t let go an instant before you tell me you’re ready,” Dad repeated. 

“Promise?” I asked and Dad crossed his heart with his free hand. 

“I swear.” 

* * *

_2013_

“Dad do you remember when you taught me to swim?” I asked as I fought the urge to nervously fist my hands in my dress and Dad laughed. 

“You had me in a very impressive chokehold. You seemed absolutely sure that you would drown if you weren’t plastered to me,” Dad said with a great deal of laughter twinkling in his eyes. I swallowed as the feelings of not exactly cold feet crept up on me. Dad-Ben was giving me away, and Dad-Ray was giving away Ollie, because my Ollie was a huge dork and said that he wanted to be given away too, but since he was like Oliver Twist, orphaned and alone, he didn’t have any family of his own. 

“No but do you remember what you said?” I asked and waited anxiously for several moments before the realization dawned in Dad’s eyes. “This doesn’t count right?” 

“Oh Lizzie,” Dad said softly as he reached out and took my hand. “Since I am giving you away at your wedding, I’m afraid it counts.” 

“Oh darn,” I said weakly and Dad pulled me closer to him so that he could cup my cheek in his hand. 

“I won’t let you go an instant before you’re ready. That’s what I told you Lizzie, and despite the fact that I wish my baby girl wasn’t this grown up, you are ready.” Dad swallowed and his eyes seemed a little wet before he continued. “But I also recall telling you that even after you were ready that I would still be here for you.” 

“This just seems like a really big step,” I said, and Dad nodded. 

“It is a very big step, but I know that you and Ollie can handle it. You’re a Fraser after all, my brave girl, and we Fraser’s are known for our big steps,” Dad said and quirked his lip up. “Although I suppose you won’t be a Fraser in a few hours.” 

“Being a Fraser isn’t immutable like that Dad,” I said comfortingly while I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from blowing the surprise that Ollie and I had planned. Dad smiled at me before he checked the time and straightened his uniform before holding his arm out to me just as Chelsea opened the door. 

“You ready to go Lizzie?” Chelsea asked and I nodded. 

“Ready.” She flashed me a thumbs up and got into position with Benny as maid of honour and best man. “Dad I love you.” 

“And I you Lizzie.” Then the organ music swelled, and Ollie and Dad swept in from a different door and to the front of the room, followed closely by Chelsea and Benny, then Dad and I. Cass hadn’t been able to be part of the wedding party since she was very pregnant and didn’t want to steal my day by going into labour, so she was cheering loudly from the front row with her husband. Dad placed my hand in Ollie’s waiting one and patted them firmly before giving me a kiss on the cheek and stepping away so that Dad could dart up and do the same. 

“I must say that this is the most untraditional traditional wedding I’ve ever seen,” the pastor said which made the room break into laughter before Ollie dramatically handed him a piece of paper and his eyebrows went straight up. “I’m starting to think that the traditional wedding I was told I was signing up for was a bit of a lie.” 

Ollie and I winked at each other which caused more laughter before the pastor started going through his speech until he got to the vows and my grin threatened to split my face. 

“And so, Oliver William Fraser, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?” 

“I do,” Ollie confirmed to the shocked silence of the room. 

“What!?” Dad-Ray shouted from the front row and Ollie and I both cracked laughing. 

“I changed my name legally last week. I don’t have any family so Lizzie offered me hers,” Ollie said back as I reached up to wipe away my tears of laughter. In truth it had been Ollie’s idea when I’d mentioned not wanting to take his name because I’d already changed my name once and I loved my last name way more than his. He’d then said that he’d rather take mine anyways in that way that told me that he was completely serious even if he sounded like he was joking. 

“Who’s the peanut gallery this time Dad?” I asked and Dad pointed his finger at me. 

“Don’t give me sass. It may be your wedding day, but I can still put you over my knee,” Dad said, and the pastor cleared his throat. 

“And do you Elizabeth Shirley Fraser, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?” 

“I do,” I said. 

“Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Ollie leaned in with a wild grin and we kissed to the cheers of family and friends. 

As soon as we stepped away from the pastor we were surrounded by family; Cass and Chels holding each other and crying, Benny and Dad swearing about our surprise, and Dad reaching out to clutch us to him tightly. 

“Oh, my beautiful children I hope you never cease these surprises,” Dad said, and Ollie smiled as he squeezed my hand. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind Ben?” Ollie asked and Dad shook his head. 

“I should think that under these circumstances you can call me Dad,” Dad said, and Ollie blinked rapidly as Dad clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Me too kid. Welcome to the Fraser family. I sure hope you thought about this since we’re all a bunch of freaks,” Dad said. 

“Oh, honestly Ray!” Dad said chidingly and Dad grinned, knowing full well Dad was teasing. 

“Now come on let’s hit up the food. Sooner we eat the sooner we can dance, and I have blanket permission to show off with my daughter,” Dad said as he started hustling us towards the door. 

* * *

“I suppose it’s a little too late now, but are you really okay with the fact that Ollie and I are getting married so young?” I asked Dad as we danced for our father/daughter dance. He sent me a look as he spun me out of his arms and back in. 

“You worried that I’m worried history is gonna repeat itself like me and Aunt Stella?” Dad asked and I nodded. Ollie and I were only nineteen and we only hand him and Aunt Stella by a year on ages. “I’m not.” 

“Why not?” 

“I got a hunch,” Dad said and winked at me with a smile before falling serious. “Because I know that you know you can come talk to me to make sure it doesn’t happen.” 

“Promise?” I asked and Dad smiled. 

“Promise. Now you gotta make me a promise. Be happy okay kiddo?” Dad said and I nodded. 

“Promise.” 

“Greatness.” 

After that song ended I danced with the rest of my family, though Cass was more of a sway, before I started to feel tired and flashed a thumbs up at Chels so that she and Dad would drag most of the attention away from me. 

“Your Dad really is a good dancer,” Ollie whispered to me as he watched Dad and Chels whirl over the dance floor. 

“He taught all of us. Chels really took to it though,” I said and gestured to the two of them dancing because it really was something to behold. 

“Both Dads made me promise to talk to them if there were issues and for us to be happy,” Ollie said. 

“Meddlers the both of them,” I said with a fond eyeroll as I reached out for Ollie’s hand as applause rose up as Chels and Dad took a bow. “They said the same thing to me.” 

“I’m not that worried about us. After all we have a pair of really great role models to look up to,” Ollie said with a pointed look at Dad and Dad slowly dancing together, looking like they were in a world all their own. 

“They both say that they fight like you wouldn’t believe sometimes, though I’ve never seen them do it,” I said, and Ollie leaned over to kiss me. 

“Like I said a great pair of role models.” I smiled and kissed him again. “Love you like Hell Lizzie Fraser.” 

“Love you like Heaven Ollie Fraser.”


End file.
